The Princess Diaries- Digimon Style!
by ILoveTai218
Summary: 8tH cHaPtEr Up!!! :o) This is about Sora as Mia Thermopolis and how she finds out that she is a true princess. TAIORA!! ! READ AND REVIEW!!!!
1. Time For School

The Princess Diaries- Digimon version  
  
By IloveTai218  
  
AN: Hey! Since I LOVE the movie 'The Princess Diaries' and digimon, I decided to link the too. Um, this is a Taiora!!!!! Oh, and I don't own digimon or the princess diaries. Darn!  
  
*Oh, this is based on the movie exactly, not the book.*  
  
Cast of Characters:  
  
Mia: Sora  
  
Lilly: Kari  
  
Michael: Tai  
  
Josh Bryant: Matt  
  
Lana Thomas: Mimi  
  
Anna: some cheerleader friend of Mimi's. I'll name her CiCi to keep the rhyming thing going on.  
  
Fontana: Uh, another cheerleader, I'll name this one. Bibi? Sorry these names suck!  
  
Jeremiah: um. Davis (sorry TaKari people!)  
  
  
  
On with the story!  
  
  
  
The Princess Diaries- Chapter 1: Time for School  
  
  
  
"Sora! Stop daydreaming, you'll be late for school!"  
  
Sora snapped back into reality.  
  
She let out a long sigh, picked up her cat and slowly walked downstairs.  
  
She was dressed in the traditional Grove High School uniform, a knee-length blue plaid skirt, a light blue blouse with navy tie, a dark navy sports jacket (whatever you call those things!), a pair of navy knee-socks and Doc Martens on her feet.  
  
She had frizzy, short auburn hair that never stayed in place, no matter what. Her crimson eyes were framed with big black glasses that made her eyes look smaller than they actually were.  
  
What she hated most of all about herself though, were the giant caterpillar eyebrows that hung above her eyes.  
  
She let out another sigh and reached the bottom of the staircase. Innumerous paintings hung all over the dank walls of the old firehouse that they lived in. Her mother was a fantastic artist, but could be very eccentric at times.  
  
"Are you nervous about your debate Sora honey?"  
  
The girl turned around to face her mother and answered, "A little."  
  
Her mother, Helen Takenouchi, smiled at her daughter and gave a few encouraging words.  
  
"Just remember, pick a spot on the back wall, don't look at anyone, just concentrate. Don't worry. You'll do fine."  
  
"Thanks mom."  
  
Helen handed her daughter the trash.  
  
"Bye mom."  
  
Sora exited out of the re-furnished firehouse and put the trash bag into the colorful garbage cans.  
  
One of her neighbors was walking his Dalmatian down the sidewalk.  
  
Sora smiled and greeted them cheerfully.  
  
"Morning Mittens"  
  
The Dalmatian growled lowly and stared at Sora, barking and howling.  
  
"C'mon Mittens" The neighbor said angrily to his Dalmatian.  
  
Sora picked up her silver motorized scooter and slipped her black North Face backpack over her shoulders.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Robitussen!" She called to the neighbor standing beside her.  
  
She slipped, yelped, and her scooter shot into his trash cans, knocking them over.  
  
"I doubt that." Mr. Robitussen said bitterly to the young girl.  
  
Sora sighed into the morning air. She was such a klutz!  
  
She sped up on her scooter and paced up the sidewalk to school.  
  
Soon, she had arrived to the corner where she met up with her best friend Kari everyday.  
  
"Hey Sora."  
  
The redhead smiled up at her best friend.  
  
"Hey Kari."  
  
Kari was the local rights activist in Tokyo. Animals, Negativity, and Racism were just a few of the many topics that she discussed on her local public access show, 'Shut Up And Listen'. She had short brown hair, which she accentuated with clips of every size and shape imaginable. She was slightly shorter than Sora, who was 5'6.  
  
Finally, they reached Grove High School.  
  
They parked their scooters in front, and heard the voices of the three most annoying girls in their school.  
  
"Hey there, Ho there, how do you do? This is Grove Lions saying hi to you! I'm Mimi! CiCi! BiBi! Goooooooo Lions!"  
  
Sora looked up to see the most popular tenth-grader in her class, Mimi Tachikawa. She was the envy of every girl in the school. She had perfect light brown hair that actually STAYED IN PLACE, with soft brown eyes and a body that got her noticed to say the least. She was surrounded by her two best friends, CiCi and BiBi. CiCi had long, straight blonde hair and blue eyes, but was in no way as pretty as Mimi. BiBi was African-American and pretty skinny. They were all cheerleaders and everyone idolized them.  
  
In the midst of their cheers, Matt Ishida, the most popular, handsome guy in school, and also Mimi's boyfriend jumped up and walked up the wall towards Mimi and her crew. He spun around and you could hear Mimi complaing silently about what a show-off he was.  
  
He turned around so that Sora could gaze into his intense blue eyes, and his blonde hair that every so often covered his right eye.  
  
Sora sighed. He was so cute.  
  
'Not like he'd ever notice me' Sora thought bitterly to herself.  
  
She picked up her stuff and went to go practice her speech in the garden before class started.  
  
  
  
So???/ How did you think it was? Review Review! Review!! Hope you liked it! And if you didn't, tell me WHY!!!!!  
  
In the next chapter: How will Sora do in her debate???????  
  
Bye! I'm going to write the 2nd chapter now!  
  
~IloveTai218~ 


	2. Invisible Girl

The Princess Diaries: Digimon Style  
  
Chapter 2. Invisible Girl  
  
  
  
"All right. I can do this." Sora silently coached herself as she practiced her debate speech.  
  
Two boys breezed past her. "So as I was saying, I mean, what's with the uniforms?"  
  
He stopped and sat down.  
  
On top of Sora.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there."  
  
The two boys got up and left, leaving Sora completely stunned and horrified.  
  
The 15-year old gathered everything up and went to her locker.  
  
"Kari? Someone sat on me again."  
  
Kari pushed her hair out of her sparkling eyes and sympathized.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I was practicing for debate and-"  
  
Sora was cut off by a sudden newsflash from Kari.  
  
"Jerk and Jerkette sighting."  
  
She whirled around and saw Mimi and Matt making out, holding each other happily and gazing into each other's eyes.  
  
Suddenly, Sora was caught in one of her many day dreams again. But this one was something she'd want to happen soon. Very soon.  
  
Soft music filled the air as Matt came over, lifted Sora's chin, placed his hand on her head and leaned down, kissing her passionately on her full lips.  
  
The kiss grew deeper and deeper. Sora was overcome with joy!  
  
Nothing could've made her happier.  
  
"SORA!"  
  
The redhead snapped out of the daydream instantly.  
  
'Gee, thanks Kari.' I thought to myself.  
  
"Sora? Are you OK?"  
  
I turned to face the happy couple, then turned back to Kari.  
  
"Oh, yeah. They're so. rude."  
  
Kari looked relieved.  
  
"Good. Thought you were going A-crowd on me!"  
  
Sora laughed for a quick moment. "Negative."  
  
"So, ready for the debate Sora?"  
  
Sora groaned.  
  
"I'm never ready for debate."  
  
  
  
"So, in conclusion, they try to teach us to not follow the crowds, to be an individual. But you know what? How can you be individual with everyone in the same outfit? So, I think we should casual dress all year long!"  
  
Matt's speech was finished by a storm of applause and standing ovations from Mimi, CiCi and BiBi.  
  
He grinned as he walked off the platform.  
  
The debate/history teacher, Mr. O'Connell smiled and then returned to his normal, assertive self.  
  
"Now that your debate is over Mr. Ishida, I'd like to see you back in regular uniform."  
  
Matt flashed his famous, lopsided grin and stood on his chair.  
  
"Hey, whatever you say!" With that, he began to take off his deep purple shirt. All the girls whooped and hollered.  
  
"Enough, enough, down boy!"  
  
With another flash of white teeth at the audience, Matt sat back into his seat.  
  
Sora blushed and then realized that she was supposed to go up and present the negative view side of 'Casual Dress Friday' at school.  
  
She froze completely. Sora leaned sideways to Kari and whispered frantically, "What's my point again?"  
  
Kari, who was playing with a rubber-band ball, whispered back, "You like our uniforms. They're equalizers."  
  
Sora gulped and stood up, smoothed her skirt and walked up to the podium.  
  
Sora pulled on her hair, out of habit.  
  
"I. Uh." Sora's mind had completely blanked out.  
  
She completely froze when she heard Mimi whispering to her friends, "Check out her hair! What a frizz-ball!"  
  
Sora turned and stared at them, and then tried to open her mouth and start her debate lecture.  
  
No such luck.  
  
Her mouth was frozen, and Sora stood, stuck to the stage like glue.  
  
Then, she cupped her small hand over her mouth.  
  
"She's gunna hurl!" a girl in the back shouted.  
  
Sora turned a shade of green and bolted off the stage, her hand on her mouth.  
  
"Cover the tubas!" a boy yelled as she came closer to the exit.  
  
Sora ignored them, ignored everyone and ran away.  
  
  
  
"So. you threw up. And you ran away."  
  
Sora looked up from her job at the wall-rock climbing center to see her mother sitting next to her.  
  
Sora gave a weak smile. "I'm trying to forget about it."  
  
Her mother laughed and smiled.  
  
"Can I have some shoes and chalk please?" Sora spoke up.  
  
Her mother sighed. "Anyway, I'll go talk to your debate teacher-Mr. O'Connell."  
  
Sora sighed as well. "Call them, and say that I want to be a mine."  
  
Her mother put on a serious expression. "I can do that. Oh. your grandmother called."  
  
Sora bolted up immediately.  
  
"No, the live one, who lives in Genovia, Clarisse."  
  
Sora sighed with relief.  
  
"Oh, wow, that's the first time she's contacted us. What's she want?"  
  
"Um, she's in town. She wants to have tea."  
  
Sora was puzzled. "She came all the way from Europe to have tea?"  
  
Her mother avoided the question entirely. "I think I want to climb a little."  
  
Soon they were high on the wall, climbing next to each other, going at a steady pace that the other could keep up with.  
  
Sora had to ask something that was on her mind. "So why should I go have tea with this snobby lady who ignores us?"  
  
Her mother sighed again, obviously aggravated. "Sora, she's your father's mother. Just go see her tomorrow. She said that your father wanted you two to meet someday."  
  
That was what triggered Sora to agree. "All right. I'll go."  
  
  
  
Like? ANYONE REVIEWING?! Sorry, there hasn't been any Tai so far. :o( Well, I'm really bored and it's New Years Eve, so I'll keep writing.....  
  
~IloveTai218~ 


	3. Catch a Falling Star

The Princess Diaries: Digimon Style  
  
  
  
Chapter 3. 'Catch a Falling Star'  
  
  
  
Sora was in music class, or really, the end of band class before the teacher came.  
  
Kari's older brother, Tai, was playing the piano, while Matt sat next to him, pretending to play as well as Tai did.  
  
Mimi, CiCi and BiBi were all dancing to the beat of the large drum, which Sora was controlling at that moment.  
  
Soon, the teacher came in.  
  
"Enough, I have a music class to teach, now out."  
  
The band students rushed out the door, bolting to their 8th period class.  
  
Sora stood up and got on the bleachers, right next to Kari.  
  
What she didn't notice was Michael staring at her.  
  
"All right. Let's try 'Catch a Falling'."  
  
Right before they started, Kari leaned over to Sora and whispered, "Are you sure you can't help me with my Spotted Owl petition?"  
  
She shook her head no. "I have the grandmother thing."  
  
"Oh. Right."  
  
"Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, never let it fade away."  
  
"Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, save it for a rainy day."  
  
"For love, may come and tap you on the shoulder."  
  
"Some star-lit night."  
  
Sora stood in front of a towering pair of gates.  
  
She saw one of those button thingies next to her. She pressed it.  
  
Before she could say anything though, a man's voice sounded.  
  
"Young lady, school tours are on Saturday."  
  
Sora pushed down the button, responding, "I'm here for a meeting with my grandmother?"  
  
"Oh, name?"  
  
"Clarisse Renaldi?"  
  
"Oh, please come to the front gates."  
  
"Thank you very much."  
  
With that, Sora watched as the gates opened, and she walked to the front door.  
  
She was very nervous; after all, she had never even met this woman before! She was thinking about what to say as she crossed to the front door through the bright green grass.  
  
"GET OFF THE GRASS!"  
  
"Kintemisti valtokomen!"  
  
"Cuando Vist, Fiar!"  
  
'So' Sora thought. 'I guess there's more than one way to say 'Get off the Grass.'  
  
With that last final thought, Sora walked inside.  
  
  
  
Sorry this was so short! Chapter 4 is coming. NOW!  
  
~IloveTai218~ 


	4. Tea With Grandmother

wThe Princess Diaries: Digimon Style  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Tea With Grandmother  
  
Sora walked gingerly into the front hall. A tall, bald man held open the door for her and greeted her happily.  
  
"Good afternoon Miss Takenouchi"  
  
Sora was in total shock. She glanced all around at her surroundings, trying to take in everything at once.  
  
She walked into a small waiting area. At once, a guard rose and checked her backpack for weapons.  
  
Once he was done, she followed the butler into the room.  
  
She sat down on the couch, waiting for her grandmother and at the same time, wondering where the heck she could possibly be.  
  
She placed her black North Face backpack down on the floor and stuck her small hands underneath her legs to keep from squirming.  
  
The butler came around to where Sora was and with careful and easy stride, he jumped over the backpack on the floor very expertly.  
  
In front of Sora was a huge bouquet of beautiful flowers. along with pears.  
  
Sora was wondering why someone would actually put fruit in flowers when a pretty young blonde came into the room.  
  
"-We need to order more pillows for the Prime Ministers wife; she's allergic to goose feathers."  
  
Sora stared at the woman, waiting for her to finish her call.  
  
"Hello Sora, I'm Charlotte, its nice to meet you."  
  
Sora smiled up at the young lady. "Hi. It's nice to meet you too. Um, where am I?"  
  
Charlotte smiled. "The Genovian Consulate."  
  
Sora asked her second question, "There's pears in your flowers."  
  
Charlotte laughed for a quick second and then responded, "Genovian pears, we're famous for them- your grandmother will be here in a moment."  
  
A voice from up the stairwell suddenly boomed out. "I don't need a moment. I'm here."  
  
She was an elegant looking woman, short blonde hair, perfectly styled of course, a knee-length black dress with a gauzy scarf around her neck and of course, her make-up matched absolutely perfectly.  
  
Sora almost felt threatened by her "queen-like" appearance.  
  
"Sora! It's so lovely to see you! You look so. so. young!"  
  
Sora put her glasses back on. "Thanks. And you. look so. clean." She hadn't dared say what she was really thinking, 'you look old.'  
  
Charlotte got a call on her head phone, smiled and announced, "Tea is served in the garden Madame."  
  
Clarisse rose up from the couch and guided Sora down the hall.  
  
"So, Sora. Tell me what you know about Genovia."  
  
It wasn't a request.  
  
Sora spoke up. "Uh, I know that it never snows there, it's between France and Spain, um, and ladies carry their dogs in their purses, do you think a dog would like to be in a purse? I mean, even if it was a Armani purse, I think it's kind of weird"  
  
Sora was cut off sharply by Clarisse.  
  
"Sora! I do believe you are going quite too fast for me to comprehend!"  
  
Sora looked sheepish. "Sorry. I'm a motor mouth. That was my nickname in Grammar School- Motor mouth. What was yours?"  
  
Clarisse looked puzzled. "My what?"  
  
"Your nickname."  
  
"I didn't have one. Everyone just called me my name, Clarisse." The woman said with dignity and grace.  
  
"Really? Like, no one called you Cla or Reesy?"  
  
"Good heavens child, of course not!"  
  
"Oh." Sora shut-up until they reached the picturesque gardens.  
  
They sat down at a very pretty little table, with tiny teacups in front of them.  
  
"Sora, have you ever heard of Edward Christophe Felipe Jerald Renaldi?"  
  
Sora shook her head no. "No."  
  
"He was the. crown prince of Genovia."  
  
Sora nodded slowly. "I see. what about him?"  
  
She was playing with her beat-up fingernails; she never could let them grow long enough.  
  
"Edward Christophe Felipe Jerald Renaldi. was your father."  
  
Sora practically bit her hand off.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Yeah, sure. My Dad's the crown prince of Genovia. You're joking."  
  
Clarisse looked completely puzzled. "Why would I 'joke' about something like this?"  
  
Sora almost dropped her teacup.  
  
"But. that would mean that I'm a. a. PRINCESS?"  
  
"Exactly. You're not just Sora Takenouchi. You are Sora Minouette Takenouchi Renaldi, Princess of Genovia."  
  
Clarisse smiled, showing her very even, very white teeth.  
  
"Me? A. a. PRINCESS? SHUT-UP!"  
  
"I beg your pardon? Shut up?"  
  
Instantly, a waiter bent over and whispered, "Your highness, in America, shut-up doesn't always mean be quiet. It can mean wow, gee whiz, golly wolly."  
  
"Oh. Oh I see. Thank you."  
  
"Nevertheless, you are the princess, and I am Queen, Clarisse Renaldi."  
  
"Why on earth would you pick me to be your princess?"  
  
"Ever since your father died, you are the natural heir to the throne. That's our law in Genovia. I'm royal by marriage. You are royal by blood. You can rule."  
  
"Rule? Oh, no, oh, no, now you have really got the wrong person! I never lead anyone, not in Brownies, not in Girl Scouts. Queen Clarisse, my expectation in life is to be invisible. and I'm good at it!"  
  
"Sora, I had other expectations as well. Never in my wildest dreams I never expected this to happen. But you are the natural heir, the ONLY heir to the throne, and we will accept the challenge of making you the princess that you are. Oh Sora, I can give you books! You will study languages, art, political science, I can teach you to walk, talk, sit, stand, and eat like a princess! And I'm sure that you'll find the palace in Genovia a very pleasant place to live"  
  
That drove Sora over the edge.  
  
"Live in Genovia? Whoa! Just REWIND and FREEZE! I'm no princess; I'm still waiting for normal BODY PARTS to arrive! I refuse to move to, AND rule a country! And you know what? I don't want to BE a princess!"  
  
Sora picked up her things and ran out of the courtyard, despite her Grandmother's calls for her.  
  
  
  
What'd you think? Like? Don't like? Tell me in your reviews!!!!  
  
~IloveTai218~ 


	5. Compromise

The Princess Diaries: Digimon Style  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 5: Compromise  
  
  
  
Sora stood beside her mother, drying the dirty dishes while her mother washed them. It looked like a peaceful night at home for a mother and daughter.  
  
Then the yelling began.  
  
"For 15 years, you couldn't bother to tell me that my father is a royal?" Sora raged at her mother, full of fire and anger.  
  
"I thought I was doing the right thing!" Her mother responded.  
  
Sora slapped the dirty dishrag on the kitchen counter. "The right thing for who mom?"  
  
"For all of us! I mean, if we secretly divorced, he would be able to find a woman who would stay by his side, and I would be free to live my life with you! I mean, PLEASE. We met in college! Can you imagine me walking one step behind someone for the rest of my life? With rules and regulations and the waving and the bowing? I was scared!"  
  
Sora's face turned bright red. "Yeah, well living with a mother who lied to me for 15 years scares me!"  
  
She picked up a plate with salad on it, and marched to the stairwell.  
  
"Where are you going?" Her mother said, obviously aggravated.  
  
"I'm going to straighten up the royal bed chamber!" Sora snapped at her.  
  
She marched up the stairs, making as much noise as she possible could, jamming and stomping her Doc Marten's hard on the wooden stairs.  
  
  
  
Later on, after Sora had cooled down, her mother brought her some soup and the chance to talk.  
  
Sora snapped on her retainer and clambered into her bedroom.  
  
"After the divorce, we all discussed it. Your father and your grandmother both agreed to keep their distance so that you would have the chance of a normal childhood, free of emotional complications. We were going to tell you when you were 18, but when your father died, things changed."  
  
Sora wasn't buying it. She put on a very bored expression and gazed at her feet.  
  
"We wanted to protect you!" Her mother added.  
  
Sora stood up and walked over to her mother.  
  
"Well, I don't feel protected. You try living for 25 years thinking your one person and then in 5 minutes you find out that you are a princess! I mean- just in case I'm not enough of a FREAK already, let's add a tiara!"  
  
Her mother stood up silently, and went by the doors edge.  
  
"Well, drink your soup."  
  
Sora sulked and held her arms. "I'm not hungry."  
  
"Fine. I Love you sweetie."  
  
The next morning, Clarisse was driven in her big black stretch limo to the Takenouchi's house.  
  
Helen Takenouchi was in the kitchen fixing breakfast, while Sora was upstairs, getting ready for school.  
  
The limo pulled up outside the firehouse, as the next-door neighbor, Mr. Robitussen, was getting his mail.  
  
"I've never ridden in a limo, he admitted bitterly to himself as he crossed to the open window. He looked out at the bay, the fog, looming like his pathetic life before him."  
  
"I can't believe I won an Emmy." Mr. Robitussen said as he got out a pad of paper and a pen.  
  
Inside the house there was much more going on.  
  
"I have this favorite photo of Felipe. We had so much fun when we were here in college. He was so full of happiness, always laughing."  
  
A sad moment passed across the Queen's face, but she brushed it off immediately.  
  
"Oh, I remember. Helen, if Sora refuses to accept her honor as princess of Genovia, then our country will cease to exist as it does now."  
  
Helen was startled. "So you mean the future of your country is in the hands of my 15-year old?"  
  
She glanced up at the ceiling, where Sora was in her room.  
  
The redhead stood in front of the mirror, brush in hand. She was trying to attack all the knots that somehow managed to get into her head every night.  
  
No such luck.  
  
The young girl sighed and then paused to look at her reflection.  
  
'God, I am such a freak.' Sora thought as she raised her caterpillar-like eyebrows.  
  
Downstairs, Helen rummaged through a huge box of old memoirs.  
  
"Here it is." She passed the photo of her ex-husband to Clarisse.  
  
The woman smiled, almost as if she could see him alive and well today.  
  
Clarisse cooed in a sweet way. She traced his features with a jeweled finger.  
  
"Felipe was ready to be king. Then. That horrible accident."  
  
Helen gave a comforting smile to the regal Queen in her kitchen.  
  
"Even though it did not work out for the two of us, I loved your son very much."  
  
Clarisse looked up and locked eyes with Helen. Her eyes were slightly glassy, but after a quick blink, they were back to their bright blue stiffness.  
  
"Thank you." She said quietly, and continued to look down at the picture.  
  
In Sora's room, she stood in front of the full-length mirror again. "Well. This is as good as it's going to get."  
  
The teenager sighed, grabbed her backpack and slid down the fire pole, straight into the kitchen.  
  
She gasped at the sight of her mother and her grandmother. She frowned and scowled angrily.  
  
"Oh, it's the both of them. I'm having a nightmare. I'm going back to bed!" She called to the both of them.  
  
"Sora, the three of us have to talk." Her mother pleaded.  
  
"Talk? OK, let's try that. Are you two waiting to tell me that I have a sister who's a duchess?"  
  
Clarisse said in all seriousness, "Well, you have a cousin who's a contesser."  
  
Sora stood still, glared at her grandmother and shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"Yesterday did not go as well as we'd hoped. Will you just listen to your Grandmother?" Her mother asked sweetly.  
  
Sora unscrewed a water bottle and got ready for the speech her Grandmother had probably prepared.  
  
"Sora, in a matter of weeks, Genovia will be having an annual ball. We were, I am hoping that on that occasion I will be able to present you to the press. However you desperately need some instruction. I speak for the entire Genovian Parliament and the royal family."  
  
"And I speak for this family." Her mother cut in.  
  
Sora stood there, like she was glued to the ground.  
  
"Excuse me, but I don't have a family with either of you because you ignored me for 15 years, and you lied to me for 15 years. Families don't do stuff like that to each other."  
  
With that, Sora turned her back and raced up the stairs.  
  
"Where is the child going?" Clarisse asked.  
  
"The tower."  
  
Clarisse was left at the kitchen table. "She has a tower?" She asked, incredulous.  
  
"Please just come down for a little?"  
  
"You know, most kids hope for a CAR for their 16 birthday, NOT a country!"  
  
Helen pointed to Sora's bed. "Just, make yourself comfortable." She said to the Queen.  
  
"This is getting us nowhere! Talk to me!"  
  
"I can't talk right now, I'm late for a meeting with my guidance officer."  
  
"I'm late for a meeting with Spain and Portugal!" Her Grandmother burst out.  
  
"How about, Sora promises neither to accept nor neglect your offer to be royal until this Grand Ball. Now can you both live with that?"  
  
The tower door opened and Sora stared at her Grandmother.  
  
"I suppose I have no choice. But I want not one word of this before the ball! The press would have a field day!"  
  
Sora glared at her. "Duh."  
  
Then, Helen spoke up again, "Well, I guess we'd better not keep Spain and Portugal waiting."  
  
  
  
Enjoy? Hope so! I'm still writing!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. You Can Call Me Joe

The Princess Diaries: Digimon Style  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 6: "You Can Call Me Joe"  
  
  
  
Clarisse and Sora walked outside and down the steps.  
  
"I'm going to be 16 this year, and my mom traded two paintings to get me a 1966 Mustang. You do know what a mustang is?" Sora asked Clarisse.  
  
"I raise Mustangs! That is NOT a sensible car for a princess."  
  
"See, it isn't a sensible car for anyone, it doesn't run."  
  
The Queen hesitated then replied, "Well, I guess I could contribute something to this vehicle of yours."  
  
Sora stopped when she saw the two black stretch limos waiting for them.  
  
"Wow. Do you raise limos too?"  
  
Clarisse laughed. "No, one is yours. There's someone I'd like you to meet. Sora, this is Joseph, he'll be your driver."  
  
Mr. Robitussen was outside again. "The European woman didn't stay for tea, but the promise of tomorrow hung in the air."  
  
Sora stepped into the limo, overcome with sudden happiness.  
  
Sora found all sorts of intriguing buttons to press in the back of the limousine.  
  
"Ooh."  
  
She pressed a big red one and large wall came up between her and Joseph.  
  
She continued pressing it until Joseph pointed out, "Princess, no matter how many times you push it, it will still go up and down."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Hey Joseph?"  
  
"Yes Princess?"  
  
"Can we 86 the flags?"  
  
Joseph shook his head no. "No, the flags allow me to park anywhere. We keep the flags."  
  
"Oh. Sorry Joseph."  
  
"You can call me...Joe."  
  
Sora smiled. "Joe-y?"  
  
Joe smiled and laughed heartily behind his black sunglasses.  
  
"No. Joe."  
  
They arrived at Kari's house a few minutes later.  
  
She stood there, holding her cat backpack in her hands. She was grinning and giggling like an idiot.  
  
"Did I miss something? Are we going to a wedding?"  
  
Sora grinned. "No, school, this is the surprise ride."  
  
She knocked on the side of the car.  
  
"You want a ride?" she asked slowly and slyly to Kari.  
  
Kari grinned and squeezed her backpack. "Yeah, totally!"  
  
Joe came around to where the girls were squealing excitedly.  
  
He placed his hand on the door to open it for them, but Sora shook it away.  
  
"Hey I got it."  
  
Joe, beneath his dark glasses, replied, "As you wish Miss."  
  
As soon as he rounded the corner of the car, Kari and Sora broke out giggling and squealing like crazy.  
  
Once in the car, Kari pushed all the buttons, as Sora had done only 5 minutes earlier.  
  
"Is your mother dating an undertaker?" Kari asked.  
  
Sora shook her head. "No, um, this long-lost grandmother showed up, and she wants me to use it."  
  
"And?" Kari questioned.  
  
"And. I dunno, I guess she just wants me to like her."  
  
From the front seat, Joe smiled smugly.  
  
Soon, they arrived at Grove High School.  
  
"Joe? Can you stop the car here? I don't want to cause a riot with this hearse."  
  
Joe smiled once more. "This is a non-riot hearse. And if it were a hearse, there would be silence in the back seat."  
  
The girls exploded into laughter as they got out of the car.  
  
Kari and Sora walked into the school's courtyard.  
  
  
  
  
  
How you like? Sorry, I had too much homework to finish this! Phew- it's done!  
  
~IloveTai218~ 


	7. Garage Band

The Princess Diaries: Digimon Style  
  
  
  
Hey, it's Me, IloveTai218! I hope that you like the story as much as I do!!  
  
Read and Review People!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Garage Band  
  
The PE system came on, booming over the school. "Attention- Virtual homework may not be submitted for actual credit. Thank you."  
  
Sora crossed the school courtyard, on her way to gym class.  
  
"Hey Sora!" She whirled around at the sound of CiCi's peppy, upbeat voice.  
  
Sitting on the wall in front of her, were CiCi, who was sitting in her boyfriend TK's lap, Matt, who was reading a yachting magazine, Mimi, next to Matt of course, and BiBi, who's boyfriend, Bobby, was at football.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked timidly.  
  
"Is it true about your speech?" Mimi asked in her way too perky voice.  
  
'What about my speech? What speech?' millions of questions flooded Sora's mind.  
  
"Yeah. Are you really speaking at the Bulimic convention?" BiBi snapped.  
  
That wasn't it though.  
  
"So you can speak and barf at the same time?" Mimi smirked and the three girls burst out laughing, barely able to contain themselves at how 'funny' they were.  
  
Sora ducked her frizzy head down and walked silently to gym.  
  
  
  
"All right! Nice Glove Tai!" Coach Harbuela shouted happily to Tai Kamiya.  
  
Tai smiled back at home plate, where Sora was struggling as umpire.  
  
Coach Harbuela turned to Sora. "All right, I'm going to let this one slide, ok Sora?"  
  
Sora shook with fright. "Uh… ok…" Her voice sounded far from 'OK'  
  
Coach Harbuela smiled. "Don't worry, you can catch it on a bounce."  
  
The ball was thrown to Sora, but she didn't catch it. She couldn't even pick it up.  
  
She tried to throw it back to the pitcher, instead, it went smack into Coach Harbeula's head.  
  
She groaned and Sora's eyes turned as big as plates.  
  
She stammered her 'sorry' and the Coach went off the field, calling for ice.  
  
'Why can't I do anything right?' Sora murmured to herself.  
  
  
  
Soon, the day was over and Kari and Sora rode their scooters back home.  
  
"So, I'm like having a heart attack and my parents think I need an attitude adjustment…"  
  
Kari was cut off by Sora's shout of, "Stop! Whoa!"  
  
Occasionally, Kari got so distracted by her own troubles that she took off at a fast pace, too fast a pace for Sora to catch up with, at least.  
  
Kari stopped.  
  
"Sorry. Yeah, so, my Dad wants take me out to dinner tonight, just the two of us. I guess we ran out of things to say when I was six."  
  
Sora's expression dulled. "Yeah, well, at least your dad is still alive."  
  
Kari studied her best friend. "Hey, I thought you were getting over that? It's been 2 months."  
  
A flash of sadness dawned over the redhead's face. "Yeah, well, he was my Dad."  
  
"Biologically, yes. But you never met the man, just a nice card and present on your birthday,"  
  
Sora's head bounced back up. "Hey be fair! Those were beautiful presents! You remember that merry-go-round? That was nice!"  
  
Kari agreed. "Yeah. You're right."  
  
Suddenly, Sora sped up. "I gotta go Kari! I have to talk to your brother about my baby!"  
  
Kari smiled; she loved for Sora to be happy. "All right. But let's take the limo tomorrow, these hills are killing me!"  
  
"You got it!" And with that, Sora raced up the hill and out of sight.  
  
Sora sped into the garage, where Tai's band practiced, and where her 1966 Mustang currently resided.  
  
She smiled at the band, they were SO good.  
  
She was staring at her car, when someone came over and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
Sora whirled around and saw two deep brown eyes.  
  
"Hey Tai!"  
  
He smiled. "Hey."  
  
Sora pointed towards the band, "That sounds really good, you know, Ned is really wailing!"  
  
Tai nodded and agreed as a middle-aged man came out of his office.  
  
Sora noticed him immediately, "Hi Doc" she called sweetly to him.  
  
"Hello Sora."  
  
Sora went over to the side of her blue car, with her hands resting on the steering wheel.  
  
"So, what's the diagnosis for my baby?" Sora asked, afraid of the answer.  
  
Doc looked down at the rag he held in his hands. "400 dollars."  
  
Sora nearly choked. She was so startled by the sum of money, that her hands slipped and she honked the horn, alerting everyone in the whole garage.  
  
"Well. I can do some labor free." Tai suggested, receiving an odd look from Doc.  
  
"No, that's OK, I'll talk to my Grandma about it. It'll be great."  
  
With that, she hopped back on her scooter, and called to the two men, "Anyway, I gotta go. I have to be somewhere. Bye!"  
  
Once she was gone, Doc mimicked, "I'll do some labor free! What are you? Sweet on her?" Doc grinned, showing very white teeth.  
  
Tai blushed. "She's my sister's BEST FRIEND."  
  
Doc wouldn't let the conversation end YET. "Well, that's the hardest place to be. Between friend, and uh—friendlier."  
  
Tai reddened and threw his dirty rag at Doc's head.  
  
  
  
OK- so I'm SOOOOOOO sorry I didn't have this out earlier!!!! I had the flu, my friends were over all the time and plus, My Dad was uh- "fixing" the computer, which delayed me just a little bit… lol. Ok,. So, now that it's out, MORE REVIEWS PLEASE!!!  
  
-IloveTai218- 


	8. Princess Lessons

The Princess Diaries: Digimon Style  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: Princess Lessons  
  
  
  
Queen Clarisse Renaldi sat at her desk, signing important papers.  
  
Suddenly, Charlotte waltzed into the brightly lit room and announced, "Here are the diplomatic papers, Your Highness, and… she's here."  
  
The Queen smiled regally.  
  
"Thank you Charlotte, please, send her in at once."  
  
  
  
Sora carefully studied the limestone statue in front of her. It was of a young girl, holding her arms out.  
  
Curiously, Sora put her two hands inside the statue's outstretched ones.  
  
The result… one of the fingers broke off.  
  
Sora almost screamed, the Queen would KILL her! She picked up the finger quickly from the floor and tried to stuff it back on… no such luck.  
  
Sora gasped as she heard Charlotte coming her way and did the only thing that made sense to her… she stuck the cold, white finger into the statues mouth.  
  
  
  
Sora stared at the regal painting of her grandmother that hung on the wall, as Charlotte took notes from Clarisse on what needed to be changed about Sora. 'Yippee.' Sora murmured, lost in a train of thought.  
  
'All right, now circle around slowly Sora. Sora? Sora!"  
  
The young girl immediately turned to face the old woman.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Sora, does your, bad posture affect your hearing? Turn!"  
  
Sora obeyed at once and turned.  
  
"…Slowly." Her Grandmother finished.  
  
And so, she did turn… slowly.  
  
"Let's see… hmmm… the neck is… seemly enough… the hair… is much too big, the nose is exceptional, the eyes… The eyes are beautiful, but… hidden beneath bushman eyebrows! And, the ears, are like her fathers."  
  
At that, Sora perked up. "Really?" she asked, a smile forming on her lips.  
  
Her Grandmother finally smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
Queen Clarisse Renaldi waltzed through the hallway. "Now, when walking through a crowd, one is always regal and elegant. Keep the head up, arms straight, now you try it?"  
  
Sora walked in her normal way by accident, and the Queen grew frustrated.  
  
"No no no. We do not slump like this…" Clarisse lowered her shoulders and made a brutal impression of Sora.  
  
Then, Sora walked through the hallway, almost like a ballerina. Clarisse sighed.  
  
"No! We drop our shoulders, we keep our heads up straight, you look everyone in the eye, and you walk gracefully."  
  
Over the Queen's shoulder's, Sora stuck her tongue out at Charlotte and crossed her eyes. The result was kind of 'lizard-like'.  
  
Charlotte placed a delicate hand over her mouth to smother her giggles.  
  
It didn't work.  
  
It took a very long time, but Sora managed to get it.  
  
Later, they practiced 'sitting' like a Princess.  
  
Sora sat the way she usually did, arms by her chair, feet apart, and her back was slumped way low in her chair.  
  
"No Sora."  
  
Sora tried it a way she had seen Mimi sitting in class that morning.  
  
She placed her hands on her lap and crossed her legs.  
  
"No, Princesses never cross their legs in public. You tuck one leg behind the other and place your hands in your lap. You try it."  
  
Sora eagerly tried. She tucked one of her legs under the other, but then she couldn't move it. So, she tried to unhook her leg with her other leg and ended up falling off of her chair.  
  
"Charlotte, I think it's time for tea." Clarisse said, without moving so much as a muscle.  
  
  
  
Helen Takenouchi sat in front of a huge painting, full of blues and greens. Together it looked like a giant wave.  
  
Sora sat in the nearby chair, in sweats and slippers.  
  
"So tell me… How does my mother or really anyone for that matter, go into a parent-teacher conference, and come out with a DATE?"  
  
Helen sighed and dropped her paintbrushes into the sink.  
  
"Sora, Mr. O'Connell is not married, he's not living with anyone, and he has no piercings or tattoos. Do you know how rare a find that is South of Market Street?"  
  
Sora bit her lip nervously. "Well, did you think about the fact that if you dated one of my teachers, it would give the others a chance to mock me for the REST OF MY LIFE?"  
  
Helen placed her head into her hands. "No, I didn't. But Patrick- Mr. O'Connell, is a real nice gentleman and I haven't met one of those in a LONG time…"  
  
"-Fine. OK, fine." With that, Sora marched upstairs.  
  
"I just can't do anything right anymore, can I?" Helen asked the empty chair that her daughter had been sitting in earlier.  
  
  
  
Hehe he. Well… now the most boring parts are finally through… the good stuff starts! And thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!! 


End file.
